Ravisman
Ravisman is a high-tech, post-apocalyptic world and one of the first Architect Verses created by The Architect. Unfortunately, much of Ravisman's history has been lost to time. What we do know is that the inhabitants of the universe created technological marvels and great innovations before The Architect and his legion of Pawns invaded, causing Ravismanian society to collapse. Now, only one city remains. Utopion is the last stronghold of humanity, ruled by a tyrannical and oppressive government called the Ravisman Protectorate Federation. Alternate Timelines Ravisman is an exact copy of the universe we currently reside in, however, some major changes in history have completely reshaped the world we know. In the world of Ravisman, history goes down a much darker path, leading to the current war-torn Ravismanian world, along with the infamous RPF. Prelude At some point during the second World War, The Manhattan Project ends in failure for whatever reason, and the atomic bomb is never developed. Right around this time, Adolf Hitler is assassinated, however, this did not end the Nazi regime. Power was given instead to Hitler's generals and commanding officers, ultimately backfiring the initial plan. These events are crucial, as they set everything in motion. Axis Takeover (1943-1972) In the alternate timeline of Ravisman, Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan win World-War II and effectively take over the entirety of the world. With nothing standing in their way, technology is rapidly innovated and advanced. With this comes great horrors, however, as the new world government instills its policies around the globe, leading to mass genocides and horrifying conditions. The Collapse (1973-1992) Tensions in the Axis government causes it to become unstable, and eventually collapse. Three nations form from the ruins of the once powerful Nazi empire. The Democratic Union of North America, the European Alliance and the Northern Federation. The Democratic Union of America, or DUA is a nation formed from the reminants of Canada, the United States, Mexico and parts of South America. It is a nation built heavily on pre-cold war ideologies of the old USA. The European Alliance is a collection of Euro Nations that have similar values to the DUA, however, The alliance is split between two sides, one Socialist, one Facist. The Northern Federation is a collection of Slavic nations, such as Serbia, Russia, Ukraine and so on. This faction is constantly warring with itself, due to each nation in its dominion having drastically different ideologies then the other. The Era of Reunion (1992-2015) As these new super-nations expand their boarders and build up old world values, they begin to mingle and interact with eachother. Dispite the opposing ideologies, there is an era of peace as the world recovers. The Era of Strife (2015-2018) As tensions begin to calm internationally, the European Alliance begins to split even further as the Facist and Socialist parties continue to fued with eachother. This eventually leads to the Facist party breaking off from the Euro Alliance to form it's own government, calling itself the "New Reich". The seperatist nation adopted the imfamous swastika as it's flag, and devoted itself to rebuilding the once powerful Nazi Empire that ruled the world 40 years prior. Meanwhile in the DUA, a large portion of North America was fragmented into nation states due to conflicting ideologies. These new mini-civilizations were very unorganized and often didn't last long. Some states valued democracy, while others valued socialism and even communism. Some states even tried to reform the old American Confederacy. As the DUA was on the brink of collapse, the Northern Federation began invading numerous regions of the west coast of Alaska, Oregon and California. The DUA was forced to reunite under these circumstances, however, a large portion of western North America had already been annexed by the invading Northern forces. What drove the Northern Federation to invade the DUA has been lost to time, however, many possible reasons could have been left over feuds from the old world, as well as resource shortages and the conveniance of the DUA's fractured state. After nearly 2 years of fighting, the DUA is finally victorious, however, a large portion of North America is surrendered to NF control. On the other side of the globe, the European Alliance remains split in two, as the Facist and Socialist factions continue to wage war over eachother, each side rapidly developing its tech to one up the other. The Sigma War (2019-2025) As the European nations continue to wage war, the DUA begins to plot a counter-attack against the Northern Federation. Right around this time, scientist Sarah Valshine discovers the corpse of a proxy near her home. She performs an autopsy to discover that the body emits a type of radiation never seen before. She names this radiation "Sigma". Events transpire, and it is discovered that sigma radiation can be used as a weapon of mass destruction, capable of decimating entire cities. The true power of sigma is revealed when the DUA fires multiple missiles at occupied North American territory. These weapons completely erradicate the Northern forces, however, radiation levels in these regions reach extreme highs, and the area becomes uninhabitable. With this new arsenal of firepower on their side, the DUA successfully launches an overseas counter-attack, retaking Hawaii from the Northern Federation while en route to the nation's mainland. Within half a year, the Norhtern Federation surrenders with little to no resistance. The DUA annexes NF territory. Right around this time, a man named Andrew Ravis is elected as the 12th official president of the DUA. President Ravis was liked by the community for his beliefs in optimism and technology. The now united nations of the Northern Federation and the DUA were renamed to "Ravisman" in respect to the nation's president. Under Andrew Ravis' leadership, Ravisman entered a golden age of progress and advancement. The Golden Age (2019-2121) The DUA begins to progress heavily in its technology and society. DUA tech goes years beyond the rest of the world. The people are happy, and the nation is at peace. (More history will be added later on, such as the invasion of the Architect, the second collapse, and the rise of the RPF) The Ravisman Saga The Ravisman Saga is comprised of three separate storylines: Black Flower, Wastelands and Paradise. Black Flower At some point during The North Woods Project storyline, Capper sent out an invitation to random individuals asking them to join a strange, social experiment called The Control Group Program. The users were divided into skype groups, with many not making it to the end due to Brotherhood insurgants killing off the participants. One of the users involved was a non-self aware android from the universe Ravisman known as EDEN. After the surviving control group members got in contact with the Ravisman rebellion, who opposed the evil leadership that existed there, they were teleported to a place known as The Redlight District within Ravisman. Not long after, a member of the program named Su ventured out to the abandoned city of Lanisman to save EDEN, the last survivor. Once EDEN was rescued, she hooked herself up to the city's mainframe and restored it to working condition. Events transpired, and soon the rebellion, led by rogue RPF administrator Calvin Shapplen, set up operations there. This peace did not last. Multiple threats from the outside had jepardized their new home. As the RPF began to close in, and the city's power began to fail, EDEN detonated a doomsday weapon known as the Black Flower, destroying the city and a large portion of the region. She then teleported the survivors to the universe of Effryant. The Wastelands/New Sanctum The second part of the story shifts attention to the other mostly uninhabitable parts of the world, the Waste. Roughly half a century ago, Ravisman fought against The Architect and his legion of Pawns. Many events of the war have been lost to time, but we do know that the Ravismanians were only able to win the war by resorting to powerful, nuclear weapons that devistated half of the planet, and crumbled the old government as we know it. Over time, a new government arose from the ashes of war, calling itself the Ravisman Protectorate Federation, or RPF, but some groups of people, cut off from the rest of society, remained in the wastelands. Time passed, and a special highly adapted colony of humans made this place their home. Wastelands follows the story of these people. Cut off from the rest of the advancing world; where "Black Box" tech is just being introduced. Nanotech is the highlight of advancement here. The story starts in New Sanctum, the former slums of the largest capital, Sanctum. Cameron, a former RPF Tracer lives with a mysterious girl he saved in the desert named Reno and another deserter named Espoir. After foraging in a crashed RPF supply ship, things begin to unfold for the team as a strange woman appears, begging for refuge. They take her in only to find out shes on the run and soon the RPF police come searching for her. The team is forced to flee New Sanctum through a secret tunnel Reno hid in Camerons house. After escaping through the tunnels, the team comes out in the desert, where Reno reveals her allies, Scarecrows. Her friend, named Vector, takes them through a labrynth of tunnels, dug under the desert to the settlement of Giganak. Paradise TBA Stories *Project D.E.A.D by LilPotato *PhantomVoices Characters and Entities *EDEN (Black Flower, Paradise) *Reno (Wastelands, Paradise) *Su (Black Flower, Paradise) *Espoir (Wastelands) *Calvin Shapplen "The Administrator" (all 3 parts) *Capper (all 3 parts) *Aidan (Black Flower, Wastelands) *Cameron (Wastelands, Paradise) *Vinari (Wastelands, Paradise) *Vector (Wastelands) *Mesa (Wastelands) *Gigamacht (Wastelands) *Natanya "The Emerald Nuke" (Wastelands) *Architect/Ordonic Ultimalia (all 3 parts) Category:Architect Verses